


The Story

by hyperlazy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Light Angst, Original Character Death(s), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperlazy/pseuds/hyperlazy
Summary: Based on The Story by Conan Gray,Alex revisits her early memories of failed relationships, and is left to wonder about life and how it's cruel. But then she finds out not everything is cruel after all.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	The Story

**Author's Note:**

> Stream Conan Gray's new song: The Story!

_Let me tell you a story_   
_About a boy and a girl_   
_It's kinda short, kinda boring_   
_But the end is a whirl_   
_They were just sixteen_   
_When the people were mean_   
_So they didn't love themselves_   
_And now they're gone_   
_Headstones on a lawn_

Alex sips her drink, lost in a sea of nostalgia, staring out in an empty space, looking at her highschool friends, Matthew and Katie, 16 years old and already took their life, atleast they were together. 

_"Hey, Matt! Katie!" Kara smiles as she and Alex walk up to them happily, before the same jock bastards corner them._

_"Hi Romeo, I heard about you're pretty little Juliet here." Jack chuckles, looking Katie up and down._

_"Stop, Jack." Katie warns, looking at him in the eyes with a glare._

_"Or what? You'll punch me?" Jack sniggers as his minions take Matthew's backpack._

_"Stop! Give it back!" Matthew shouts, and Alex stops Kara from attacking the jock._

_The next day they found out they both committed suicide in the woods, and Alex always blamed herself for not letting Kara attack the jock._

_And when I was younger_   
_I knew a boy and a boy_   
_Best friends with each other_   
_But always wished they were more_   
_'Cause they loved one other_   
_But never discovered_   
_'Cause they were too afraid_   
_Of what they'd say_   
_Moved to different states_

Alex sighed, thinking about those two boys she ahd met, childhood bestfriends, but she was sure they both wanted more, Alex wasn't that oblivious, she could see them both giving the other heart eyes, but they're too afraid of confession, but they truly did love one another. But now the other lives in Colorado, while the other, had passed away two years ago. 

Carl, rest in peace, I'm sure Mark still loves you.

_"Mark! Hey! Who's this pretty lady?" Mark and Alex turn their heads, and see a 6 foot tall blonde approach them._

_"Alex, I'm Mark's classmate." Alex smiles as she extends her hand out for a shake._

_"Carl, Mark's childhood bestfriend." Carl smiles and shakes her hand._

_"Nice to meet you, Carl." Alex chuckles when Mark swats Carl's shoulder and invite them both to his apartment._

_Oh, and I'm afraid that's just the way the world works_   
_It ain't funny, it ain't pretty, it ain't sweet_   
_Oh, and I'm afraid that's just the way the world works_   
_But I think that it could work for you and me_   
_Just wait and see_   
_It's not the end of the story_

_Then Alex's thoughts wander to Lena, how she could never have her, never hold her close, never kiss her, and never confess her love for her. Alex wasn't dumb, not everything was sunshine and rainbows like Kara thought, like younger Alex thought. But like what Kara said,_

_It's not the end of the story._

_"It's not the end of the story, Alex." Kara sighs, looking at Alex who's curled up in a ball, drinking a beer while lost in a sea of emotions._

_"It really feels like it."_

_"Lena could always feel the same way, Alex. The story's not over yet." Kara reminds, and Alex doesn't listen but only finishes her beer and watches the movie._

_Now it's on to the sequel_   
_About me and my friend_   
_Both our parents were evil_   
_So we both made a bet_   
_If we worked and we saved_   
_We could both run away_   
_And we'd have a better life_   
_And I was right_   
_I wonder if she's alright_

Alex always thought about the first time they're paths had crossed, then finding out her father had been working with Lillian Luthor, Alex wondered if it was fate, that the Luthor's and the Danvers' always end up in the others presence, then she remembers the time they first worked together to stop Reign, by that time, Alex already knew she was falling for this beautiful woman. 

_**"You and I, we do everything it takes to get what we want..."** _

_But what if I want you?_

_Oh, and I'm afraid that's just the way the world works_   
_It ain't funny, it ain't pretty, it ain't sweet_   
_Oh, and I'm afraid that's just the way the world works_   
_But I think that it could work for you and me_   
_Just wait and see_   
_It's not the end of the story_

When Alex enters Lena's office, it's always the same, her breath hitches, her heart does somersaults, and her stomach is exploding with butterflies. And the thought of Lena never leaves Alex, her dress that keeps hugging her beautiful curves, her suit that's probably more expensive than her rent, her hair up in a ponytail that makes her jaw pop out, and those beautiful green eyes that looks at her.

_And the movie's always running in my head_   
_All the people, all the lovers, all my friends_   
_And I hope that they all get their happy end_   
_In the end_

And all of those memories just repeats itself, every minute that turns into hours, days, weeks, and months, hoping Lena would find someone who respects and loves her, hoping Lena's heart will be filled with so much love that she deserves, hoping Lena will once settle in her life. 

Then, Alex curls up in a ball once more in her apartment when she finds out about Lena's relationship with James, she looked so happy, so.. carefree, and Alex wished she can make her look like that.

_Atleast I know she's not gay._

_Oh, and I'm afraid that's just the way the world works_   
_It ain't funny, it ain't pretty, it ain't sweet_   
_Oh, and I'm afraid that's just the way the world works_

Then Lena goes to Game Night, eye's red and puffy, looking defeated, and Alex's heart broke into more pieces. 

**Lena and James broke up.**

And Alex felt the need to smack James' head and tell him how much of an idiot he is. 

The next following days, Alex had helped Lena heal from the break up, frequently visiting Lena in her office during lunch breaks, they had even spent time in her apartment watching movies or just casually talking, and they both had come to a point in their friendship where Lena can open up, and Alex can make Lena smile, and Alex can't help the hope that blossoms in her chest.

They were in Alex's apartment, Ocean's 8 playing on the TV, Lena snuggling on Alex's shoulder watching the movie, but the latter can't. She was too busy admiring the woman beside her, how her messy bun was messing with her mind, and how comfortable she looks, her mind jotting down notes of how she is when she loses the power look. 

And Lena catches her doing so, and smiles. "A penny for your thoughts?" And Alex snaps back into reality, and Lena feels her flush underneath her as the woman stutters around her words, and looks back at her lovingly and sighs. 

"You look so beautiful." Alex whispers and pushes back a stray hair that finds it's way to Lena's cheek, placing it behind her ear, and Lena leans more into Alex's hand looking back at her.

"So are you going to kiss me?" Lena raises her eyebrows. "Can I?" Alex asks, looking at Lena for permission, and she chuckles. 

"Go for it." Lena smiles before their lips smash together, Lena letting Alex's tongue explore her mouth. Both their lips dancing to an unheard melody, before they pull away, Alex bites Lena's lip, pulling her in for more, this time it was hungry and full of lust, her hands wandering down to her ass, as Lena moans.

_But I think that it could work for you and me_   
_Just wait and see_   
_It's not the end of the story_

Alex has an epiphany when she starts to take off Lena's shirt;

_I've fallen for Lena Luthor._


End file.
